Mornin' Sunshine!
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Focuses mainly on the Brotherhood's day. Please RR! ^^


7:55 A.M.: The silver haired teenager known as Quicksilver is still asleep in his room.  
  
Downstairs in the Brotherhood's kitchen, Todd Tolensky was rummaging through the refrigerator for something that was slightly edible for breakfast. He finally dug out some orange juice that was still okay, at least by his standards, and poured himself a glass. Finding some somewhat very STALE cereal in the cupboard, Todd scowled. "And they say eating bugs is nasty, yo," he muttered to himself. "At least they HAVE a taste." Glancing up at the clock, he hopped to the foot of the stairs. "Yo guys," he shouted upstairs to the rest of the Brotherhood, "If ya don't get your lazy butts outta bed we're gonna be late! It's nearly eight, yo!"  
  
"Who cares!" Brooke yelled down the stair irratably at Todd. A pretty girl with long wavy brown hair, Brooklyn Laverty was a senior at Bayville High. Having transferred there from Florida earlier in the school year, she'd befriended the Brotherhood and had moved in with them. "We're always late anyways! It's not like it's going to make a difference!" She grumbled about obnoxious kids and dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs. "Mornin'" she mumbled at Todd. "Is there anything to eat?" she asked looking throught the fridge and finding a piece of cold turkey there unwrapped. "Ew.. okay, NOT what I wanted to see first thing in the morning. Umm.. Todd, how long has that piece of turkey been there?" Brooke asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Sure ya wanna know, yo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I think we had a turkey for Thanksgiving, yo. So... about um.. three months?"  
  
"THREE MONTHS?!?!" Brooke stared at Todd. He shrugged.  
  
"It might have been a little longer. I dunno, my math could be little off yo. It's never been a strong point."  
  
"Todd? This little baby is going in the trash can RIGHT NOW!" Brooke said, making a face as she held the piece of turkey as far away from herself as possible and dumped it in the trash. "Ugh! Three months..." Brooke shuddered as a sudden image of a piece of turkey with hair, mold, and fungus on it invaded her brain. She mumbled some obscenities under her breath and went back upstairs to wake up the others. "Freddy! Tabby! Lance! Pietro! Beth! Get up!" she yelled, pounding on each door.  
  
"Ugh, and a good morning to you too!" Beth Seles groaned, emerging from her room rubbing her eyes. "God, I swear Brooke! You give the worst wake up calls!"  
  
"Thank you," Brooke said with a dry smile.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," she said, yawning. Making her way down the stairs, she entered the kitchen. "Morning Todd. Anything for breakfast?"  
  
Todd gave Beth a cautionary glance.  
  
"Well, um, Brooke found a three month old piece of turkey in the fridge just now, yo, and nearly had a heart attack."  
  
"Well, golly Todd, I wonder why!"  
  
Brooke managed a wiry grin. Hearing a grumble from Pietro's room, she walked in and grabbed him by the foot. "I said get up. I mean now." When the silver haired boy made no move to get up, Brooke sighed. *Well, he asked for it.* Raising her hand, she sprayed him in the face with icy ice water.  
  
In the middle of a wonderful dream of being in the center of attention from beautiful girls, Pietro smiled. He was about to lean in to kiss one of the girls when she squirted him in the face with a watergun. *Hey, wha-?!* he sputtered, jerking awake. Cracking open one blue eye, he sighed and glared at Brooke. "Dang it Brooke, beat it! You know I can be ready in three seconds with two to spare!" And with that, Pietro covered his face with his pillow once again and tried to pretend it was a Saturday.  
  
"Pietro, up! We're gonna be late!" Brooke said irritably as she continued to drag him out of bed and to the stairs by the foot.  
  
"Hey hey heyheyheyhe-!" Pietro yelped as Brooke practically picked him up and dragged him by the foot off his bed, out the room, and down the stairs. "Owowowowow BROOKE!!!" he shouted as he went bumpety bump down the stairs. *That girl is so gonna d-* "OW!!" he shouted as he landed on the last step. *Die* Pietro finished darkly. "What in the name of the Xgeeks do you call that?" Pietro growled. He zipped around the kitchen. "Please tell me there is food and that Freddy didn't eat everything." Spotting a box of cereal that looked relatively okay, Pietro grabbed it and dumped himself a bowl. Seeing the nutrients box, he laughed. "70 g. of sugar! Whoo-hoo! Sugar rush, here I come!" And with that, he downed the bowl of cereal in 2 seconds flat. "Heythatwasprettygood!Toobadwedon'thaveanymore.I'mgonnagodowntothestoretojackafewmoreboxes,b  
erightback." And with that, Pietro zipped off to the store.  
  
"I... don't wanna know." A different voice said behind them. Lance had entered the kitchen. "You guys take the cereal AWAY from him as soon as he comes back in. Pietro on one of his sugar highs is NOT cool."  
  
"Aye aye captain," Brooke laughed. "You don't have to tell me THAT again. Hey Lance, you gonna meet Kitty after school today?"  
  
"What?" Lance blinked, still half asleep. *Kitty?* Then the full realization hit him and he remembered   
something. "Gah! Kitty!" Lance panicked. "Come on guys, we're gonna be late for school! We can't be late for school! I have first period with Kitty!"  
  
A/N: Hey, hope ya liked it! This story is not finished yet, I have WAY more yet to come! ^^ 


End file.
